clubpenguinshopsfandomcom-20200213-history
DK Vault/Inside/Chest of Junk
This is the Chest of Junk, where you can find stuff from DK Vault that was thrown away. Item List *A picture of Curly Howard *A transcript of Mr. D fighting Destroyer Dimentio on the IRC *An ugly Beta Kitteh statue Stuffs File:Curlyhoward.jpg|The picture of Curly Howard that DK didn't want and threw in the garbage File:BettaKitteh2.png|The super ugly Beta Kitteh statue Mr. D versus Dimentio Transcripts from the IRC of DK and Akbaboy role-playing will be put here. *The first roleplay is still being worked on, please excuse it's appearance. First Battle *Yobabka: WHO ARE YOU! *DK: I am... *DK: MR. D! *DK transforms into Mr. D *Mr. D: And now.... *Mr. D: We shall BATTLE! *Brainzilla appears *Mr_D: Brainzilla? *Yobabka: Don't fight me. *Mr. D: Nah. *Yobabka: I turn into something very ugly, scary, and powerful. *Brainzilla slaps Mr. D with a 2 ton wrench *Mr. D: ow ow ow ow ow ow *Yobabka: It could scar your brain forever *Mr. D summons The Four Stooges *Mr. D: Curly! Moe! Larry! Shemp! *Brainzilla: The Four Stooges? *Brainzilla: Shemp? *Brainzilla: WHO? *Mr. D: Shemp added! Haha! *Brainzilla: Its the THREE Stooges *Mr. D: Yeah. *Mr. D: Shemp replaced Curly later. *Brainzilla picks up a 1 mile wide sword and kills the stooges *Yobabka: YOUR GONNA GO DOWN! *Curly: Oh woh woh woh woh woh *Moe: Ahhh! *Yobabka transforms *Yobabka: I ammm... *Yobabka: DESTROYER DIMENTIOOO! *Yobabka transforms into Destroyer Dimentio *Mr. D: Destroyer Dimentio! *Destroyer Dimentio: MUAHAHAHA! *Destroyer Dimentio grabs and squishes Mr. D to death *Mr. D: Moe! Larry! Curly! Shemp! Mr. M! Mr. L! Goombella! Lady Bow! *Destroyer Dimentio: MUAHAHAHA! *Mr. D dodges *Destroyer Dimentio: Goombella and Lady Bow are my minions *Destroyer Dimentio: Wait *Destroyer Dimentio: Just Goombella and Bombette *Destroyer Dimentio: I accidently killed Lady Bow *Brainzilla uses a Wrench-Sword combo to kill Mr. D and the stooges *Destroyer Dimentio: GOOMBELLA! BOMBETTE! GET READY TO KILL BRAINZILLA! *Mr. D: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Mr. D makes it out alive *Destroyer Dimentio sees Goombella and Bombette turn into Mrs. G and Mrs. B *Mr. D revives Lady Bow 17:57 Lady Bow is miiiiiiiiiiine! >=D 17:57 <@DestroyerDmntio> Mrs. G and Mrs. B power combo! 17:57 O_o 17:57 <@DestroyerDmntio> GB POWERS! 17:57 KAMEK! 17:58 <@DestroyerDmntio> Mr_D and Brainzilla then die from the Game Boy powers 17:58 * DestroyerDmntio kills Kamek 17:58 * Brainzilla absorbs the blast 17:58 *Kamek flies in and, once again, turns Dimentio into a chocolate bar and revives DK* 17:58 * Brainzilla uses Kamehameha 17:58 <@DestroyerDmntio> Kamek died... 17:58 <@DestroyerDmntio> SHOWTIME! 17:58 <@DestroyerDmntio> RP FINAL BOSS BATTLE 17:59 *Kammy Koopa flies in and turns Dimentio into a chocolate bar and revives DK* 17:59 <@DestroyerDmntio> DESTROYERDMNTIO VS. BRAINZILLA 17:59 * DestroyerDmntio turns back to normal 17:59 * Brainzilla uses Kamehameha and the Wrench-Sword 17:59 * DestroyerDmntio puts anti-Kamek shield 17:59 * Mr_D thinks of an idea 17:59 * DestroyerDmntio smacks Brainzilla in the head 17:59 * Mr_D grabs Curly, Larry, Moe, Mr. M, Mr. L and Lady Bow 17:59 <@DestroyerDmntio> The stooges are dead... 17:59 * Mr_D combines all togheter 17:59 creates 17:59 * DestroyerDmntio eats and hypnotizes LB 18:00 <@Brainzilla> IT doesnt hurt me :) 18:00 Ultimate Paper Mr. D!!! 18:00 * DestroyerDmntio eats and hypnotizes Mr. L and Mr. M 18:00 I AM ULTIMATE PAPER MR. D! 18:00 <@DestroyerDmntio> Not anymore 18:00 * Mr_D is ten times bigger then Destroyer Dimentio and Brainzilla combined 18:00 * Mr_D smashes both 18:00 <@DestroyerDmntio> :O 18:00 SMASH SMASH SMASH SMASH :D 18:00 <@Brainzilla> uhh I am 10000000000000 ft tall 18:00 * DestroyerDmntio reflects 18:01 * DestroyerDmntio runs out 18:01 <@DestroyerDmntio> DD: HELP ME! 18:01 <@DestroyerDmntio> CRAZY FIGHT! 18:01 <@DestroyerDmntio> BRAINZILLA VS. MR. D! 18:01 DD? 18:01 Ahhha! 18:01 <@DestroyerDmntio> DD = Destroyer Dimentio 18:01 * DestroyerDmntio faints 18:01 * Mr_D runs off and doesn't fight Brainzilla 18:01 * Brainzilla uses Kamehameha Wrench-Sword to kill Mr_D 18:02 * Mr_D eats the RP world and Ben and Akba are returned to they're normal states 18:02 * DestroyerDmntio sees ErrorMessage appear 18:02 <@DestroyerDmntio> In real life... Category:Wiki Mainframe